Lecciones de kendo
by nekita namikaze
Summary: Si alguien pudiera verte dobe- me dice adivinando mis pensamientos, suelta mi mano con lentitud o eso me parece para posarla en mi hombro- totalmente sonrojado como una quinceañera- susurra en mi oído de forma ¿sensual? Aprovechando mi sorpresa golpea bajo mis rodillas con el sable de madera tirándome de espaldas de regreso al suelo, lo escucho reír con ganas


**Lecciones de kendo**

el primer narusasu que me amino a colgar aquí, si bien eh pensado muchos y en mis otros fics eh puesto leves indicios de esta pareja este es el primer intento al que me animo con esta pareja solamente y el cual se me ocurrió leyendo el primer capitulo de El ultimo corazón de Theo lawrence de la saga de mystic city. espero sea de su agrado

 **naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto yo solo me imagino cosas con sus personajes y los emparejo como me gusta**

Y bloquea —me ordena Sasuke moviendo con energía el arma hacia mí, levanto los brazos por inercia y con ellos cubro mi rostro mientras doy unos poco elegantes pasos hacia atrás de forma apresurada

Usuratonkachi…-masculla con una mueca de cabreo en el rostro volviendo a su posición original apretando seguro aquello entre su mano- ataca- me ordena secamente de forma retadora

Sin pensarlo me lanzo hacia el para cumplir su orden, deseando asestar un golpe certero y quitarle ese aire de suficiencia, mas no puedo mis reflejos parecen inútiles ante su rapidez apenas lo veo mover su brazo antes de sentir un golpe fuerte en mis costillas seguido de otro golpe en mi estómago, una patada, resisto el impulso de sobarme el cuerpo y me arrojo en un nuevo intento impulsándome hacia el con un salto apretando el objeto entre mis manos mas solo consigo golpear el suelo

Serás dobe…- lo escucho decir con burla y siento un golpe más sueva que los otros en mi espalda

Teme…- le grito cabreado buscándolo con la mirada una risita burlona llega a mis oídos- te bajare los humos de la cabeza- suelto sin pensarlo lleno de rabia.

Se encuentra a unos pasos de mí riendo de lado con altanería, con un sable de kendo de madera al costado, me preparo. Sin vacilar, levanta el sable y lo hace oscilar hacia mi cabeza. Por inercia alzo el codo derecho para bloquearlo, salto hacia atrás y me preparo para devolverle el ataque, pero es demasiado rápido, no veo más que un destello negro antes de acabar en el suelo, jadeando de forma poco elegante miro el sol abrasador, siento la cabeza palpitar. Hace un calor opresivo, tan opresivo que me cuesta pensar con claridad. Al menos la hierba está blanda. Más o menos, eso creo

¡Levanta! —Sasuke se inclina sobre mí y está demasiado cerca para mi bien— tsk dobe…-masculla por lo bajo negando con la cabeza yo solo miro sus labios a escasos centímetros, paso la lengua por los míos intentando contener el impulso de besarle- Es como si no hubieses luchado en toda tu vida…- agrega con burla en mi oído, parece disfrutar de ello, totalmente ajeno a mis pensamientos o eso espero para mi bien

Y no lo he hecho —contesto mientras me froto un lado de la cabeza-al menos no con estas cosas-añado enviando lejos aquel impulso el solo se ríe con diversión algo extraño para él, reír tanto en un día, pero sé que soy todo un espectáculo digno de ver y de burla- calla teme- mascullo intentando parecer enojado mientras se pone de pie

que piensas hacer si alguien te atacase y te tira al suelo-cuestiona con suficiencia-quedarte allí tirado mirando las nubes-me cuestiona luego con una sonrisa de lado, saqueo la lengua el solo niega con la cabeza y me estira la mano, si alguien pudiera verme en este momento todo despatarrado en el suelo pienso para mi, mientras tomo su mano disfrutando del tacto y me levanto con lentitud solo para prolongar el contacto

Si alguien pudiera verte dobe- me dice adivinando mis pensamientos, suelta mi mano con lentitud o eso me parece para posarla en mi hombro- totalmente sonrojado como una quinceañera- susurra en mi oído de forma ¿sensual? mientras me congelo ante su comentario se posiciona tras de mi y tomando mi mano en ella pone el sable y luego la aprieta-lleva tu otra mano-me susurra bajo al oído obedezco por inercia

teme...-susurro tragando duro siento las mejillas ardiendo, el ríe a mi espalda su mano en mi brazo ahora

alza las manos y aprieta con fuerza-me dice en tono tranquilo asiento y concreto la acción en silencio el corazón me salta en el pecho- tus brazos deben estar en el pecho por debajo de la barbilla- me susurra demasiado cerca casi rosando me el lóbulo me estremezco ante aquello- esta es la posición correcta- me dice antes de alejarse, mi cuerpo sintiendo el vació ante la perdida de su tacto

vale- susurro viendo recoger el otro sable de madera olvidado en el suelo el nerviosismo aun me invade, disimulando repito ahora solo lo que antes me a indicado el se posiciona al frente mio y me mira fijamente, me dispongo a atacarle entonces sonríe de medio lado

te veías muy adorable, el rojo te queda- suelta de pronto, me congelo de inmediato en mi lugar sintiendo como se me sube el color a la cara y el aire se me escapa de los pulmones

Aprovechando mi sorpresa golpea bajo mis rodillas con el sable de madera tirándome de espaldas de regreso al suelo, lo escucho reír con ganas mientras salgo de mi estupor, miro al cielo otra vez y suspiro confundido, apoyo ambas manos en el césped para sentarme y le veo caminar de forma tranquila hacia el árbol en el que dejamos nuestras cosas antes de comenzar.

Sonrió pensando cómo llegamos a esto, me pongo de pie de un salto un pinchazo en las costillas me recuerda los golpes antes recibidos y me llevo una mano a la zona dolida caminado en la misma dirección que Sasuke deseando un poco de agua y un descanso. Claro también que sus palabras antes ya estén olvidadas o solo fuese una broma no quiero ser descubierto.

 _Ne teme…- le llamo mientras vamos caminando por la aldea luego de haber desayunado juntos en ichiraku el solo sigue caminando sin mirarme-oi…-le llamo molesto jalando su ropa como única respuesta solo asiente con la cabeza mientras me mira de soslayo rió nervioso_

 _Dobe…-me apura ahora mirándome curioso mientras continuamos caminando sin rumbo fijo_

 _Estaba pensando…_

 _Piensas- me interrumpe riendo divertido con aquella burla que aunque me dan ganas de reír solo por su inusual humor y esa sonrisa finjo molestia y le golpeo el brazo_

 _Estaba pensando, si aún utilizas esa cosa- continuo ignorando como aun continua sonriendo, ante mi comentario me mira fijo de forma interrogante - ya sabes esa espada- agrego luego ante su mirada interrogativa_

 _Si- responde secamente mirando hacia la nada y seguimos caminando en silencio, me siento incomodo por su reacción- perdí un brazo dobe-rompe el silencio justo cuando me arrepentía de mi comentario y eso me hace sentirme peor- aún me queda otro- agrega luego un poco divertido y me da un zape en la cabeza_

 _Creí que…_

 _Te daría una paliza en un combate solo con un brazo y a ojos cerrados- me interrumpe de forma altanera mientras me pone la mano en la cabeza y la empuja con fuerza antes de revolverme el pelo, quito su mano de un manotazo y le gruño el solo se ríe y continua caminando_

 _Te apuesto que yo puedo darte una paliza- contesto seguro levantando un puño- en una batalla justa te hare morder el polvo y te daré ventaja incluso- añado con alarde solo para hacerlo rabear_

 _Entonces pelearemos con sables de kendo y un solo brazo- me responde con tranquilidad adelantándose en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento- y tú tendrás los ojos cerrados_

 _Nani…_

 _Has dicho batalla justa y darme ventaja dobe_

Eso ha sido lo peor que eh visto dobe…-le escucho divertido en mi oído lo cual me saca por completo de mis recuerdos, encontrándolo demasiado cerca de mi rostro me sonrojo y me aparto con rapidez

Teme-respondo molesto golpeándole el brazo intentando fingir molestia y me luego doy la espalda acercándome hasta el lugar donde deje una botella de agua que compre de camino

Vamos a sido lo más risible que eh visto- le escucho a mis espaldas acompañado de una risita demasiado burla le ignoro mientras bebo grandes sorbos de agua- has usado ambas manos incluso- acusa riéndose fuertemente- y eh tenido que darte ventaja yo

Ya calla teme- le digo esta vez realmente molesto sentándome de brazos cruzados en el suelo- te hare morder el polvo- murmullo por lo bajo- de veras

Donde quedaron las palabras de antes…

En el suelo junto con mi dignidad- grito mirándolo directamente completamente molesto para luego ponerme de pie botella en mano con intensión de irme del lugar más todo se mueve con rapidez y antes de notarlo estoy nuevamente de espaldas en el suelo

Te ha gustado- me dice con seriedad, su rostro peligrosamente cerca del mío, sus labios llamándome y enviando muy lejos el enojo de antes- estar en el suelo debajo de mí, justo como ahora- susurra contra mi oreja , la sorpresa me asalta de nueva cuenta y siento mi cara arder intento hacer algo pero todo intento se va por el caño al sentir como muerde mi lóbulo- y esto te gustara aún más- añade rosando sus labios en mi oreja siento la respiración pesada y el aliento se me corta cuando me da una lamida en el cuello, enviando muy lejos la razón giro con rapidez dejándolo a él contra suelo me siento a horcajadas encima y entonces lo beso

Dobe…- susurra contra mis labios antes de morderlos y aprovechando aquello se introduce en mi boca.


End file.
